Love of fraud
by jessica17
Summary: She loved him from the distance, before she fell in his arms. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi chapter story. :) Please give it a chance.**

 **Summary: She loved him from the distance, before she fell in his arms. Literally.**

 **HSM belongs to Disney and Kenny Ortega, and cast belongs to them self. So I own nothing but plot and a computer.**

 **Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi 3**

Gabriella Montez was in a gym with her best friends Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson and 'the diva' of the school Sharpay Evans, who was talking about fight with some girl who called her stonehearted bitch.

"And then when I threatened that I'm really going to show her what is the real bitch, she was like 'I'm so sorry, of course I didn't mean that' and I was like 'Aha, whatever honey. Get lost.'" Sharpay explained changing her voice when she quoted.

"Are you sure she actually meant that? Maybe she said it, but didn't think it." Gabriella asked kindly. Typical Gabriella, always trying to see best in a people no matter who they are.

"Well duh, of course she meant it. I honestly don't know why. I'm such a good girl. I didn't deserve that." Sharpay answered over dramatically. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen." She said. Luckily, her blonde friend didn't hear her.

"Gabs, don't look now, but there's your prince Charming over there." Sharpay pointed to the other corner of gym. Four girls turned around and looked over to see basketball star and Mr. Popular- Troy Bolton, with his best friends and teammates, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. Gabriella had crush on him since they were fourteen. He was the only guy who could make her heart flip around with a simple look. But unfortunately he wasn't even aware of the fact she existed.

"He's not my prince Charming. He doesn't even know I exist. And why would he? He's popular and hot, not to mention future basketball star. He should date cheerleaders and preppy girls who wear mini skirts and high heels." Gabriella turned away.

Sharpay snorted. "Those girls are called sluts, you know." Gabriella was about to say something but their teacher, coach Bolton- Troy's dad, had called for the start of the game. Today they were playing volleyball.

"It was about time, he's ten minutes late." Sharpay said.

"Sssh. Don't talk like that. He's a teacher." Kelsi hissed talking for the first time in last fifteen minutes. Sharpay rolled her eyes and grimaced. There were a lot of them so coach Bolton set some of them on the bench to wait for the next game. Troy was between them. Game started and as time passed Gabriella started feeling sick and her head started spinning. Five minutes later everything went black for her.

Troy who looked at her direction just a second before saw she was pale and was about to fall. The moment she started falling he jumped of the bench and caught, falling on the floor with her.

* * *

"Help!" he yelled. Everybody run to them.

"Gabriella, oh my God!" Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi shouted.

"Take her to the nurse's office Troy!" his dad yelled. Troy nodded and picked Gabriella in his arms.

Half of hour later Gabriella was sitting in the nurse's office while Miss Carson, the nurse, was checking her out and making sure everything's okay.

"Okay, you're pretty much good. Your temperature is little bit high but I gave you some medicines to take it down. You'd be worse if Mr. Bolton hasn't caught you. In that case, you'd have bruise and you'd be dizzy." Miss Carson explained.

"Whoa, wait, what? What do you mean if Troy hasn't caught me?" Gabriella asked clearly confused.

"When you were about to pass out he jumped and caught you."

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said just as her mother came in very worried about her daughter.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kels, I'm perfectly fine now." Gabriella said to her overly worried friend. She, Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor were talking on the phone.

"Okay, you're fine. But girl, I wish you seen it. It was like a movie. You were like a damsel in distress who passed out, and Troy was like a knight in a shining armor saving you. Oh God, I really want boyfriend." Sharpay sighed dramatically. At the same time three other girls rolled their eyes.

Later that night Gabriella sighed while turning in her bed and wished she could remember how it felt to be in his arms.

 **So, please tell me what do you think about it. If you like it then I'll post the second chapter. It's just getting better, trust me. :)**


	2. Favor

**Hey, here's second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **As you already know, I don't own anything but my Oc.**

Next morning Gabriella was feeling better and she was waiting for Sharpay to pick her up, like usual.

"Are you sure you wanna go Gabby? Maybe you should stay home, just for today?" her mother asked clearly worried.

"Yeah mom, for hundredth time I'm sure. Uh, that's Shar. Gotta go. Bye mom!" Gabriella run out and jumped into her friend's very pink car.

* * *

In the hallway, as Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were going to their classes high pitch voice could be heard.

"Hey you!" the most popular girl in East High, fake blonde, and a slut Melanie Harper stood in front of frighten Gabriella. "Yeah, you nerd! You think you can fool people, but not me! I know that yesterday in the gym, it was all just an act for people, mostly Troy so you could get his attention. But it won't work. He's mine! Okay, nerdy?! Answer me!" Melanie was about to slap her, but a strong, muscular hand stopped her.

"Leave her alone Melanie! It's not her fault you're crazy bitch! And another thing, I'm not, never had, and never will be _yours_!" Troy said dangerously. Melanie pouted and walked away. Troy turned around to say something to Gabriella, but she was gone.

' _This has to stop! ASAP!'_ Troy thought and then smirked as he thought of a perfect plan.

* * *

When Gabriella walked in cafeteria, Troy spotted her and went to her. She was in a lunch-line with Taylor. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Can I talk to you? In private?" he asked. She looked at her Afro-American friend and then nodded, following him outside.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat on the bench outside of school.

"How are you?" he asked after a few minutes filled with a strange silence.

"Um, okay?" She answered though it sounded more like a question.

"Okay, um, listen, um…" he stopped as he realized he didn't know her name.

"Gabriella."

"Yeah sorry. Okay, um, Gabriella I need a favor."

"Okay." She gave him hand-motion to go on.

"You already met Melanie. And truth to be told she's THE most annoying person I, and probably you, ever met. Even worse, she's practically jumping me everyday and it's annoying me and little bit freaking me out. I need a way to get rid off her." He explained in one breath.

"So, you want an advice?"

"Not exactly. I have a plan, but you'd have a key part in it." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I want you… I need you to… to… to be my girlfriend." He finally spilled. She blinked.

"What now?"

"Not for real, to act. Just for some time." He explained.

"One question. Are you kidding?"

"No. It's simple. She's already jealous of you because she already thinks something is going on between us. That's why you're perfect." He simply said, like it was the most obvious thing on the world. Like he didn't just shatter her whole world.

"Troy, you and I even don't know each other. And, do I look like I have a dead wish? Even if I accept Melanie would shoot me!" one part of her wanted to accept, but the other part wanted to run away from him and that crazy idea.

"Melanie couldn't do you anything. Listen, you don't have to do this. I just thought you'd help me." he got up and was about to leave.

She knew she had to make decision now. She could let him to leave and he'd probably never talk to her again or she could accept and get in the game that's probably going to hurt her most. So she done the only thing she could.

"Okay, I accept." She just signed a contract for her own heartbreak. But when he turned around and grinned at her, she didn't care.

 **Ha, I bet nobody saw that coming! Well, please review, follow and favorite. I appreciate all of it! Thank you so much!**

 **I have an** **important** **question for all of you readers: What do you think will happen next and is there something you would like to happen?**

 **I'm open for ideas, so you can tell me through reviews or PM me.**

 **Jessica17**


	3. No way

"No. Freaking. Way." Sharpay's eyes were wide open and her mouth too.

"You kidding, right?" Taylor was in the same state as her blonde friend.

"Can I get a confirmation we all heard the same thing?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay and Taylor nodded, while Gabriella was patiently waiting for them to get out of the shock, after she told them what happened.

"So let me get this straight, you are dating Troy Bolton, but you're actually not dating him?" after few moments Kelsi spoke again. Gabriella nodded.

"WTF girl! How did you get yourself in this situation?" Taylor asked.

"Who cares?! She's dating Troy Bolton, her biggest crush _and_ prince of the school." Sharpay squealed happily. Gabriella giggled.

"What do you mean 'who cares'? And she's not dating him!" Taylor said.

"Actually she is 'dating' him." Sharpay shot back.

"Not for real."

"Taylor, Taylor. You know what actually happens?" Sharpay asked and Taylor furrowed her eyebrows. "What people think happens! And what people will think from tomorrow morning is that Gabs is dating Bolton." Sharpay finished. Taylor just rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"What do you think Kels?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. Part of me is happy that in one way you're gonna get your wish come true, but the other part of me is afraid that at the end you're gonna end up hurt." Young musician answered. Gabriella looked down. She didn't know what to say. That's exactly what she thought when she accepted part in Troy's game.

"Exactly what I'm thinking." Taylor agreed. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to think that far in future!

"Don't listen to them! I don't want you to get hurt either, but enjoy it for now. And then if it starts being too much for you, just tell Troy. If he doesn't accept it, we'll give him piece of our minds." Sharpay said.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"Group hug!" Sharpay yelled and pulled them in a hug.

"Ah… Sharpay… can't breath… let go… NOW!" Three of them complained.

* * *

Next morning Gabriella's alarm biped and she had to get up. After brushing her teeth, taking shower and brushing her brown locks, she dressed up in a pair of black jeans, white V-neck and short, white boots.

"Morning mum" she said happily, sitting and taking breakfast. Few moments later, the bell rang. Both Gabriella and Maria looked confused.

"Is that Sharpay?" Maria asked.

Gabriella looked at her watch. "No way. It's too early for her to come, and she never rings. She always presses a horn." Maria went to open the door, while Gabriella was finishing her breakfast.

"Gabriella, honey! It's some boy looking for you!" she heard her mother's voice. ' _A boy? What?_ ' Gabriella got up from table only to find none other than Troy standing in front of her door and talking with her mother.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled charmingly.

"I'm here to pick you up. Isn't that what boyfriends do?" he answered. Gabriella tried to ignore blush in her face, but it was as impossible as ignoring her mother's questioning look.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I got my ways. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just… just let me grab my stuff." She walked back to kitchen and took her school bag and black leather jacket Sharpay made her buy.

"Don't forget to call Sharpay." He mother reminded her.

"Okay. Let's go. Bye mum." An she and Troy got in his _very_ nice car.

"Why are you actually here Troy?" she asked quietly.

"Well, this is my car, so…" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." She said.

"I wanted to talk to you before school." He answered.

"You decided you don't want to play boyfriend/girlfriend game?" she asked again, one part of her afraid of him saying yes, other part hoping he'll say no.

"No, no it's not that." He said. 'Surprise, surprise other part won.' She thought sarcastically.

"I just wante to tell you I really appreciate you doing this. But you can't tell anyone that it's a lie. Got it?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she answered while thinking. ' _To late for that._ '

"Here we go." she heard him say and saw that he was parking in front of school. As they both got out he took her hand. It was bigger than hers and warm. She felt butteflies in her stomac and blush on her face.

"It's show time. You ready?" he asked.

 _'No, no and no!'_ her mind screamed.

"Yeah." she smiled.

 **Thanks to everyone who review, favorited and followed. I appreciate it very much. :) Please review and make me happy, I'm definitely gonna need it, seeing it's a first day of school. If you have _any_ ideas please send them. Every one of them will help. :)**


End file.
